


Who is that woman?

by Shadowdianne



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/Shadowdianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Regina’s a professor and she’s teaching using slides when Emma’s picture comes up, Henry put it there without her knowledge, but she continued her lecture until one of her students point it out. Then they were very curious. By pressuredrightnow via tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who is that woman?

“Here” Regina continued as she tapped the keyboard with her index finger “We can see some choropleth map about what we have just cover on your geographic books I want you to…”

She didn’t finish her sentence as she saw the half part of the class that wasn’t distracted by now were looking over her shoulder and snicker at something.

“What’s so funny Grace?” She asked to one of her best students with her left brow raised.

“Miss Mills” The little girl said as politely as possible while trying to hide what Regina believed was a snicker. “I think there is a mistake in the slides”

Frowning, Regina turned already thinking if they were just making her a type of practical joke. The class had been an easy one since the beginning of the course but young as she was she had learnt to trust no one when the students were feeling a little too bored.

This time, however, as her eyes landed on the projector she understood that the one making a mistake was indeed her.

There, over the maps she had been working on since yesterday was a giant photo of Emma, the blonde’s lips were parted in a big smile while pointing at something that the photo didn’t show. If memory wasn’t deceiving her that photo was from the trip they had made the previous summer to the Niagara Falls. Emma had caught a cold after that.

Blushing furiously and trying to recall when she could have put a photo of Emma in the middle of her presentation she went straight to the projector and shut it down with trembling fingers, her mind already going overdrive.

The smiles died down when she faced the class once again, her dark skin masking almost all of her blush albeit not enough to not be noticeable by the first line since Grace and a few others snickered behind their hands.

“Miss Mills” Ava asked “Who was that woman?”

Hell broke loose and suddenly twenty different voices started to ask questions about who was the blonde woman and if it was really a mistake or just something their teacher wanted to show them.

“Stop” Regina said while rising her arms “That woman,-not Neal, she is not going to be your homework for the week, is Emma, a… friend of mine” The word friend felt bitter against her mouth but she nodded to herself. She had been on the school over a year now and even if half of the faculty knew by now who she was she still had problems talking about those things with her pupils.

“She is pretty” Killian, one of the rebels, chimed in and she found herself smiling a little before nodding.

“Yes, she is and seeing that somehow that photo had replaced your homework you are all going to…”

Once her free hour arrived she called home and waited patiently until Emma picked up the phone.

“Swan-Mills residence” The blonde’s teasing voice said “How may I help you?”

“Don’t start, I have enough children with my students” Regina said with a little smile she was sure Emma could discern at the other side of the phone.

“Yes, yes. So, what’s up? You caught me finishing the last details on the painting”

“You’ve managed to get the perspective right?” The brunette asked forgetting momentarily why she had called in the first place. Emma had been stuck on that for quite a bit and she could hear the proudness on her voice when she replied with a loud yes and a chuckle.

“Is this why you are calling me Miss Mills?” The blonde continued and even if her words were light they were laced with worry. Regina rarely called her when she was working as she used to work on her thesis whenever she had some free time.

“No” Regina replied, remembering the original reason of her call “This morning I have had a little problem with one of my classes, one of your photos mysteriously appeared between my slides and I just wanted to check if Henry touched my computer yesterday, It hasn’t been the first time he manages to touch something”

“He asked me to show him one of those cat videos he likes so much” The blonde replied after a few seconds “I left him a few minutes when my mother called me. Is everything all right? With the class I mean”

“Yes, it is, I… was just curious I guess” Regina replied while nodding.

“Ok, later I’m going to talk with him about not touching things that aren’t his” Emma commented and Regina smiled, grateful as always to have Emma and her son at her side. Even if the last one always managed to be a cheeky one from time to time.

“Thank you dear, I will see you later. Love you”

“Love you too” Emma replied and with a final click the call ended.

Meanwhile, at the other side of the closed door both Ava and Grace were smiling.

“I told you that that Emma was something more” The first one pointed out and Grace groaned before handing a dollar to her smug friend.


End file.
